The subject compound was tritium labelled under contract at Vitrax, Inc. As a small business, Vitrax, Inc. lacks the resources to conduct tritium NMR analyses of labelled products. Such NMR studies serve to confirm the site and level of tritium labelling, as a final step in the quality assurance for customers. VT247 is a new drug candidate under evaluation for cardiovascular and pulmonary disease applications. Tritium and proton NMR analyses only. User Details: Experiment Details: User Number: 1707 NMR City, State: Placentia, CA 1 day Funding Source: Industry 1 compound Charge: $243.07 Program Income: $243.06